Timber Spruce
Timber Spruce ist ein Mensch und Betreuer von Camp Everfree aus Legend of Everfree. Persönliches Timber Spruce ist ein Spaßvogel und kann mit einer Menge Fachwissen punkten. Er ist der Bruder von Gloriosa Daisy. Geschichte In Legend of Everfree heißen Gloriosa Daisy und Timber Spruce die Wondercolts in Camp Everfree herzlichst willkommen, wobei sich Timber und Sci-Twi auf Anhieb sympathisch finden. Allerdings fallen dabei leichte Spannungen zwischen den Geschwistern auf. Aber man macht ungestört weiter im Programm und bei der Zelt-Verlosung kommen Sci-Twi und Sunset Shimmer nach Saphirblau. Als sich Twilight über die Steine auslässt, kommt sie in ein Gespräch mit Timber, bei dem es funkt, bis die Wirklichkeit sie wieder einholt. Kurz darauf fängt Timber Twilight auf, die im maroden Steg einbricht. Der Steg muss geschlossen werden. Gloriosa versicherte, sich schnell darum zu kümmern. Doch darin erkennt Applejack das perfekte Camp-Geschenk. Eine Tradition in Camp Everfree, bei der die Camper ein Geschenk an das Camp machen, z.B. einen Totempfahl, was das Band zwischen den Campern noch verstärken soll. Ein neuer Bootssteg soll es werden. Auch wenn Timber Bedenken zu haben scheint, tut das dem Enthusiasmus der Wondercolts keinen Abbruch und man macht sich ans Werk. Wofür er solarbetriebene Laternen bastelt, die Sci-Twi interessieren, was noch gar nichts gegen seine Makkaronibilder sein soll. Nach einem arbeitsreichen Tag versammeln sich alle am Lagerfeuer und Timber gibt die Geschichte von Gaia Everfree zum Besten. Es soll ein Naturgeist sein, der in den umliegenden Wäldern lebt. Eindringlinge mag sie nicht und hinterlässt überall wo sie hingeht Diamantenstaub. Am nächsten Tag kracht ein Segelboot in den neuen Steg. Zufällig ist Timber zur Stelle, den Havarierten zu helfen. Da es für Sci-Twi - bei der sich Magie bemerkbar macht - so aussieht, als ob sie daran schuld sei, zieht sie sich in den Wald zurück. Dort stößt sie auf Timber und es funkt wieder. Zufällig werden Sunset und Spike - die nach ihr gesucht hatten - heimlich Zeugen der Szene. Da es Twilight dadurch besser geht, beschließt Sunset, die Magiesache etwas zu verschieben. Kurz darauf sagt Timber seiner Schwester bescheid, dass zu allem anderen Stress auch noch Filthy Rich wieder da ist. Am selben Abend treffen Sci-Twi und Timber beim Laternenentzünden wieder auf einander. Er merkt, dass sie etwas bedrückt, doch sie will nicht reden. In der Nacht überrascht Timber Sunset und Sci-Twi im Wald mit einer Axt. Er hat noch Feuerholz geholt, denn wenn er das bis Morgen nicht geschafft hätte, wäre seine Schwester sauer auf ihn. Was die Mädchen im Wald machen erklärt Sunset damit, dass sie schlafwandelt und Twilight wollte sie nur zurück bringen. Das übernimmt jetzt Timber und führt Sci-Twi an der Hand. Da entdeckt Sunset, dass ihm Glitzerstaub aus der Hosentasche rieselt. Am nächsten Tag bekommt Sunset zufällig einen Streit zwischen Timber und Gloriosa mit und folgt ihm in den Wald und entdeckt eine Höhle aus der es mysteriös leuchtet. Schnell schickt sie Sci-Twi eine SMS, zu ihr zu kommen. Unterwegs sieht sie auch das Leuchten. An Ort und Stelle zeigt ihr Sunset, dass das Leuchten aus einer Höhle kommt. Sie vermutet, dass Gaia Everfree dahintersteckt, oder jemand der will, dass sie das denken. In der Höhle entdecken sie neben lauter Kristallen, Equestriamagie, Sunset kann es deutlich spüren. Was Spike verwirrt, ist dass er denkt, dass Timber Spruce nur so tut als gäbe es den Geist. Als Twilight sich wundert, was Timber denn jetzt mit der Sache zu tun hat, tritt Gloriosa aus dem Schatten, die klarstellt, dass Timber nichts damit zu tun hat, sie aber auch niemanden vergraulen will. Als Gloriosa einfach geht, packt Sunset sie am Arm und erfährt die ganze Wahrheit. Das Camp ist bei Filhty Rich hoch verschuldet, der es übernehmen will, um eine Luxusspa daraus zu machen. Gloriosa setzte er eine Frist bis Monatsende, um das Geld aufzutreiben, und davon sind sie jetzt in der letzten Woche. Verzweifelt über ihre aussichtslose Lage ging Glorioa in den Wald, wo sie etwas hörte, das sie in die Höhle führte. Dort entdeckte sie sieben bunte Kristalle. Als sie die Steine berührte, bekam Gloriosa einen Schlag. Fünf der Steine kamen mit ihr und verliehen ihr die Kraft, Pflanzen zu kontrollieren. Timber waren die Steine unheimlich. Nichtsdestotrotz hat sich Gloriosa in den Kopf gesetzt, mit dieser Kraft die letzte Woche von Camp Everfree zur Besten zu machen. Sie hat das Boot versehentlich in den Steg geschubst, unabsichtlich das Erdbeben verursacht und bei dem Streit mit Timber ging es darum, dass er mit der Geschichte von Gaia Everfree seine Schwester decken wollte und sie die Steine loswerden sollte. Da sie wissen, was Magie anrichten kann, versuchen Sunset und Sci-Twi an Gloriosa zu appellieren, die Kristalle aufzugeben. Doch diese ist wild entschlossen, ihr Camp zu retten. Sie greift sich auch die letzten zwei Steine. Mit der Kraft aller Sieben, lässt sie Sunset und Sci-Twi von Ranken fesseln und verwandelt sich selbst zu Gaia Everfree, die die beiden in der Höhle einschließt und sich auf den Weg ins Camp macht, welches sie, um es zu retten, mit einer Rankenbarriere umgibt. Timber kann nicht fassen, was seine Schwester getan hat und versucht die Camper zu retten, indem er mit seiner Axt ein Loch in die Ranken schlägt, doch macht ihm Gloriosa einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Aber schließlich gelingt es den Human 7 Gloriosa die Magie zu entreißen und alles wieder normal zu machen. Gloriosa tut alles wahnsinnig leid. Sie wollte einfach nur diese Woche zur Besten in Camp Everfree machen und meint schon niedergeschlagen, dass es wohl besser sein wird, das Camp Filthy Rich zu überlassen, aber das lassen die Human 7 nicht zu. Kurz darauf stellt man einen Wohltätigkeitsball auf die Beine, - ein leichtes mit den neuen Fähigkeiten der 7 - der ein voller Erfolg wird. Sci-Twi kann sogar einen kurzen Moment mit Timber Spruce genießen. Einen sehr kurzen, bis Gloriosa ihn wegen Geschäftsdingen entführen muss. Sie konnten noch ein paar Sponsoren für das Camp gewinnen. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Gloriosa Daisy Seine Schwester Galerie Navboxen en:Timber Spruce Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere